What is 0.3 more than 29.8?
Answer: We want to find $0.3 + 29.8$.  We know that  $0.3$ is equivalent to $3 \cdot 10^{-1}$, and similarly $29.8$ is equivalent to $29 + 8 \cdot 10^{-1}$.  Summing these, we have $(3 \cdot 10^{-1}) + (29 + 8 \cdot 10^{-1})$, which is redistributed as $29 + (3 \cdot 10^{-1} + 8 \cdot 10^{-1}) = 29 + 11 \cdot 10^{-1}$.  Simplifying, we have $29 + 1.1 = 29 + 1 + 0.1 = 30 + 0.1 =$ $\boxed{30.1}$.